


Daddy Blues

by irishfino



Series: Daddy Blues [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eobard successfully steals Harrison Wells' body and identity. There's only one hitch and it comes with an entire trailer attached: Harrison and Tess have a toddler daughter named Jesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hitch and the Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eo discovers that he's a father. Sort of.

                Eobard was certain he’d made a clean getaway. Tess was dead (stop tearing up), Harrison Wells’ body was disposed of (stop tearing up already!), and he was home free from the hospital. There was only one teeny, tiny, huge problem: Harrison Wells and Tess Morgan had managed to breed. And he learned that when he finally arrived at his, Harrison’s, home. All thoughts of a quick move to Central City went out the window when he caught sight of the small child being thrust at him. He caught her quickly, of course, his reflexes were still sharp, but what was he supposed to do with it? He couldn’t kill it. That would be bad. Harrison Wells Baby Murderer did not have a nice ring to it and he had much bigger plans.

                “She’s been crying for days,” said the frazzled sitter. “Almost like she knew. Sorry for your loss.”

                “Uh,” Eobard muttered, holding the child at arms’ length. “Thank you,” he murmured finally.

                The child was cute on closer examination. She was chunky, he heard small children were like that, with adorable blue eyes and brown hair. She looked so much like Tess. His eyes started watering again. He really needed to work on suppressing that reflex, for the love of the Speed Force. As he stared, the child stared back, examining him.

                “No,” she said clearly, “no, dada.”

                Outted by a toddler. Maybe he should kill her. And the sitter. And put them in a car and make it look like a horrible accident. He could definitely do that. He just needed to find a car and –

                “Oh, Jesse,” the sitter crooned, “it is dada and he’s very happy to see you despite the way he’s currently holding you.”

                A pointed look from the sitter made him bring the child to his chest. She looked up at him, seemed to sniff him, then smiled.

                “Da!” she giggled.

                He was smitten instantly.

                “If you need anything, Dr. Wells, I’m a phone call away. Bye, Jesse!”

                “Bye-bye!” Jesse cried happily, waving her chunky little fingers.

                And then there were two.


	2. Big Bwelly Burbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eo tries to learn more about children through books and Jesse continues to be adorable.

                Eobard was quite happy to find a bookcase lined with manuals on child rearing. He didn’t know what to do with the small child toddling after him. He didn’t even know how old she was. When he asked she held up ten fat fingers and said “fifty-mamillion” as if that made any sense what so ever. Perhaps she had been dropped on her head “fifty-mamillion” times. Stupid former fetus. He continued scanning the books on the shelf when her little voice piped up from below.

                “Wha’s ‘fee’us’, dada?” she asked him.

                He looked down at her. She barely stood as high as his kneecap. Cute little annoying thing.

                “A fetus is an unborn human,” he said in his teaching voice.

                “Wha’s ‘unborn’?”

                “It’s – it’s not born. It hasn’t traveled through the birth canal.”

                “Wha’s that?”

                This felt wrong. “It’s – it’s a special tunnel babies come through,” he said. Why did she ask so many questions? She was less than four, at least. Weren’t they usually silent when this small?

                “Baby tunnel! I wanna go to a baby tunnel!” she said excitedly, her big blue eyes going wide and a grin lighting up her chubby face.

                “You are absolutely adorable,” he murmured. “But we can’t go to a baby tunnel,” he said a little louder.

                Her little face dropped. He felt a stab in his chest at the look on her face. Damn you, Harrison Wells and your damn emotions.

                “Why no tunnel of babies, dada?” she asked.

                “It’s closed.”

                “How long closed?”

                “I’m not sure. I’ll check tomorrow.”

                “’Kay!” she said happily. “Hungry now.” Oh, Speed Force, what did children this small eat? “I want Big Bwelly Burbur!”

                “Do they deliver?”

                “Wha’s that?” she asked, tilting her little head adorably.

                “Nevermind.”


	3. T'under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little storm never hurt anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a prompt from tumblr

                Eobard enjoyed quiet evenings such as these. Jesse was asleep now and he had the house to himself. He settled onto a couch with a snifter of brandy and closed his eyes. The air was still, but he could feel a charge building around him. A storm was coming. He was tempted to run to it. He wanted to feel it again, the lightning crackling within him. He needed that feeling, that power. The desire burned his blood.

                “Dada,” came a little voice.

                He looked toward the hall, but was surprised by Jesse scrambling onto his lap. Such a quick little thing.

                “How did you get out of your protective sleeping arrangements?” he asked. She stared at him. “Your… baby prison.”

                “Crib.”

                “Yes, that. Your crib. How did you get out?”

                “Climb.”

                “Right.” He was sure to find it in pieces in the morning. “What’s the matter?”

                “I heard t’under,” she said softly. “I scared.”

                He wrapped an arm around her protectively and held her against his chest. “Nothing will harm you. Not while I’m around.”

                She wrapped her little arms around him and squeezed as hard as she could. “Good dada.”

                Yes, he was a good dada. Mostly. If one ignored the murdering. And the chest stabbing.


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard learns how to take care of Jesse and experiences emotions.

                The first time Eobard tries to give Jesse a bath he has to mop up water for days. The second time she’s nothing but a mostly wet naked blur running from him and giggling madly as only a toddler can. The third time he uses a bucket and finds out that small children do not like gallons of water dumped on their little heads. The fourth time he has it down to a science. The fifth time she hides. The sixth time she cooperates. The seventh time she poops in the tub. The eighth time and every time after that are relatively normal. Except the twenty-first time she nearly falls asleep.

                The first time he takes her to daycare is a nightmare. He has to leave this child – his child – with these randoms. They all love her, of course, she’s his kid – Harrison’s – but he doesn’t want to let her go. It’s strange. He never really thought of himself as paternal in any manner, but now he can’t imagine his new life without Jesse. The second time he drops her off is a little bit easier. He takes care this time to be a bit nicer to the lady at the front desk because Jesse saw her crying after he left the first time and dadas are supposed to be nice aren’t they? The third and fourth time are much better than the first two, but the fifth is mildly heartbreaking. It was art day and she drew Tess and her and daddy all together and happy and alive. She misses her and it breaks his heart. But what was done was done and there was no point in regretting what had to be done. Still, he doesn’t sleep much that night.

                The first box they pack together is filled with little knickknacks of Tess’. It’s quite strange going through two dead people’s things. Dead people he didn’t really know. He knew Tess, sort of, and he knew Harrison, sort of, but it wasn’t the same. It was, simply, strange. The first box they unpack together is a box that Jesse insists has her stuffed rabbit Tess gave her for her first Easter. It’s not in the first box or the second or the third. By the tenth box she’s cried herself to sleep. By the thirteenth box, Eobard has located the bunny. He bundles Jesse up and sets her in her new, hopefully inescapable daughter bed. The way her little arms cling to that bunny, that useless rabbit, hurts him a lot more than he ever thought anything in this time would. Though he is literally stuck in the past, now was no time to be stuck in the past. He had a future to plan. Barry Allen’s future as the Flash. Then he would leave this time and go back where he belonged. He tried not to think of what Jesse would do without him. He didn’t sleep for three days.


	5. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard takes Jesse to an investor meeting.

                The move to Central City is uneventful outside of the issue with the missing rabbit. Jesse settles into a new routine rather easily while Eobard is busy getting S.T.A.R. Labs off the ground and running.

                “Work today?” Jesse asks him one morning.

                “Yes, a lot,” he replies.

                “I come today.”

                “This is a very important meeting, Jesse. You’re with the sitter today, tomorrow you go to the learning center.”

                “I packed my case,” she whines.

                She’s so adorable. It couldn’t hurt. “Alright, you’re with me today, but you must behave.”

                Her happy squealing is heard for miles.

                At the meeting, she’s on her very best behavior. Very best meaning she only climbs in his lap seven times, knocks over a glass of water once, and throws herself on the floor three times when she’s told “Daddy can’t play right now.” All told, it’s a good day and the meeting goes over wonderfully. She even manages to make the grumpy looking ancient man who seems clichély angry at the world smile when she asks if he’s Santa. Eobard feels inexplicably warm, even as his little one wreaks havoc on the meeting room after everyone has left. She’s a good kid. Maybe he won’t mess this up after all.


	6. Show Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard watches Sesame Street with Jesse.

                Eobard is by no means a dumb man. When and where he’s from, he’s a genius which makes him a super genius in this time. He still can’t figure out this damn remote.

                “Dada, show time!” Jesse says excitedly.

                They’re in their new living room, their highly toddler proofed, but she’s going to unproof it if she wants to, living room. It has all the furnishings of a living room of this time. There’s a couch, a lounge, two extra chairs, a coffee table, and a big screen TV. He especially likes the TV. If only he could figure out this damn remote!

                Jesse holds out her hand and wiggles her fingers impatiently. “Give.”

                Eobard chuckles as he hands her the remote. As if an almost two-year old could figure out what he couldn’t. Blip! The TV sparks to life.

                “I’ll be damned,” he mutters.

                “Show time!” Jesse squeals.

                “You’re quite quick, my little one,” Eobard says proudly.

                “Super-fast!”

                He lightly ruffles her hair as they settle in to watch Sesame Street. It’s a show he’d never heard about, but he’s learned so much about this time he can’t resist watching it when Jesse does. Children’s TV was certainly… educational. He chuckled at his own joke before Jesse's glare quieted him. Fussy little thing, she was, but he loved her nonetheless. It was a strange feeling, but one he was happily growing accustomed to.


	7. Big Brand Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse gets lost in a huge toy store.

                “I wike eggs,” Jesse announced one morning.

                Eobard couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his throat. It was strange, looking at his daughter across the kitchen table and knowing that this was his new normal. She could feed herself for the most part, which was nice, but she did have a bad habit of eating things off the floor because it was “dewishous.” Delicious or not, it was a gross habit, but he couldn’t yell at her too much because she was small and he did make a mean scrambled egg.

                “We’re gonna have an egg hunt at daycare,” she continued.

                “Why would you hunt for eggs?” Eobard asked. He really should study this time a little bit more, their traditions were strange and this little one couldn’t teach him everything. Luckily the adults of this time took pity on him and assumed his parents hated fun.

                “’Cause Eesser, daddy,” she stated.

                “Easter?”

                “Yes, daddy,” she sighed, “is Eesser so we hunt eggs filled with candy.”

                “What?”

                “Eesser bunny hides ‘em when you’re not looking and then you go find them and then you eat a lotsa candies and get sick and it’s good.”

                “You’re not eating that much candy.”

                “But I wanna.”

                “No. You can hunt the eggs, but you will not eat so much that it upsets your stomach.”

                “But –”

                “Your stomach will hurt and then you will be sad. You will not eat too much candy and get a sad stomach.”

                She sighed. “Fine, dada.”

                “That’s my girl. Now, finish breakfast and we will start our day.”

                “I wanna go to the big toy store!”

                “Business first, then the toy store.”

                “Aww,” she whined, “I wanna go now.”

                “I promise you, we will go.”

                “Super promise?”

                “Super promise.”

                “YAY!”

                He had no idea what he was in for at the toy store. As promised, after handling business for the day, Eobard took Jesse to the biggest toy store he could find. Jesse ran off several times and, if he didn’t have a cover to keep, he would have sped after her faster than she could screech “A NEW DOLLY!” at the top of her little lungs. He was having a bit of fun chasing her around until she disappeared around a corner and he couldn’t find her. Panic set in. The store was absolutely enormous and crawling with people. No one seemed to understand his urgency as he pushed through groups of people stopped at a display admiring the shiny lights or when he pushed a very slow old man out his way as he ran for a customer service counter. The store announced a “Code Adam,” whatever the hell that meant, and was locked tight within a few minutes but it was a few too many minutes. Jesse could be long gone by now, snatched by some sick bastard. He ran through the store, shouting her name and dreading each second that passed without seeing her face. What would he do without her? She had quickly become part of his life and if he lost her – he didn’t want to think of that now. If only he could blaze a trail around this store without tipping off the locals, but his speed was grossly unreliable these days. So he ran. He ran around the store, shouting her name, tearing down displays, shoving the unhelpful out of his way until a tiny, sobbed “Daddy” got his attention. He turned and there she was holding an employee’s hand.

                “Oh, god,” he muttered. He ran to her, dropping to his knees a few feet in front of her and sliding to her, his arms open wide. She jumped into his arms and sobbed. “Jesse,” he said softly. He kissed the top of her head then tucked her head under his chin.

                “I’m sorry, daddy!” she sobbed. “I got wost and then – and then there was lotsa people and – and – don’t be mad at me!” she wailed.

                “I’m not mad,” he said gently. “I was worried, Jesse. I thought something bad happened.” He squeezed her tightly and started rocking back and forth. “Don’t run off anymore. I don’t think my heart can take it.”

                “I promise!” she sniffled.

                “Super promise?”

                “Super-duper promise!”

                He may have purchased a daughter leash on their way out.


	8. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse makes Eo a father's day gift. Eo briefly becomes a liquid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to barid-bel-medar on tumblr for the idea!

                “I made this for you!” Jesse screams as she runs up to him. She crams the picture into his hands and bounces around. She’s so proud of whatever she made he can’t help, but smile down at her before examining the paper in his hands. It’s sticky. Everything about Jesse is sticky, but this is slightly different. It’s not the stickiness of sugar and drool, but the stickiness of not quite dried glue thickly slathered onto the bright blue paper. She’s used some sort of pasta, later he learns it’s macaroni and rotini spirals, to make a crude heart around two scribbles, one is bigger than the other though they are both purple. He assumes he’s the bigger purple scribble and she is the smaller one or the heart could have eyes. He doesn’t ask he just says “I love it” before sweeping her up into his arms and kissing a rosy cheek.

                “Happy Dada’s Day!” she squeals happily.

                He returns to a solid in time to drive home.


	9. The Blues Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard cannot give up his goal of getting home. Jesse punches him right in the heart with a drawing.

                Eobard had never really cared for children before meeting Jesse. Children were loud and sticky and, for some reason, you couldn’t put them into a small cube and leave them alone for long periods of time. They were basically human puppies without the benefits that came with puppies. Then he met Jesse and the combination of Harrison’s memories and love for the girl added to his desire to protect this tiny human after she snuggled up to him. Maybe it was all Harrison. He didn’t know and he didn’t think on it much, it was distracting and he didn’t need more distractions at this point in his life.

                He also tried not to think of what would happen to Jesse when he finally made his way home. It was years off and she would be more than self-sufficient by that point in time. Still, it would break her, wouldn’t it, finding out who he really was under this mask. She’s never forgive him as long as she lived.

                He nodded to himself. When he returned home, her life would have ended long before he technically existed. He ignored the pain in his chest and the sting of tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He had a goal. He was going home. Even if that meant leaving Jesse behind to hate him. Especially if that meant leaving Jesse behind to hate him.

                He affected a pleased smile when Jesse ran up to him, a scribbled on piece of paper proudly held between two hands. She had drawn the two of them at the park. She was swinging and he was pushing. He felt that pain in his chest again.

                “Hang this up in your new office, okay?” she said.

                He gently took the piece of paper and smiled. “Of course.”

                “Yay!”

                He still had to get home.


	10. Cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse wants cookies.

                “I would like a cookie, daddy,” Jesse says.

                “No, you have been naughty and not bonding with your child peers,” Eobard replies.

                “Cookie.”

                “No, Jesse.”

                “Fine.”

                She refuses to say anything except “cookie” for the rest of the day and well into the next morning. Eobard doesn’t give in until, after pre-school, the teacher informs him that she apologized to the children she had upset the day before. Eobard is quite proud of his parenting skills. Until the next time she says nothing but “cookie” and does it for an entire week. Perhaps he’s not that good at child rearing after all.


End file.
